Creo The Hero
by TheAnonymousWriter564
Summary: When Dylan finds his way to Jump City, he helps our five favorite heroes in battle against Cinderblock. What comes of this? Read on and find out! Second fic, might be readable, unlike my first.
1. Death in the Family

**Here is my story redo. This is honestly a better backstory, and better character altogether. I don't own anything but Dylan, his powers, and the plot.**

"AHHHH"

I here Sensei chuckle.

"Enjoy the wake-up call, Dylan?"

Sensei had just poured a whole bucket full of cold spring water over my head. While I was in bed. Yay.

"Sensei, it's Saturday! Why should I have to get up and train?"

"If you wish to be better than me, you must continue to learn. Now, get up!"

Sensei walks out of the door. I live in a simple thatch roofed house with a man who I know as Sensei. My room is a burnt orange color, with nothing but a dresser, closet, bed, and nightstand. It may not be much, but it works.

I drag myself out of bed, and walk to the closet. I pull out a pair of cargo shorts and a dark red shirt. I walk out of my room to take a shower. After I get out and get dressed, I head outside. There, Sensei is waiting. I form my sword in my hand. Oh yeah, forgot to mention. I have this power where I can create this dark, almost blood red matter whenever I want, and use it. I can make it explode or set things on fire, or turn it acidic.

There are a few problems, like I if I make too much or too many things, I get exhausted and I can hardly move, and I can't lift more than about 3 times my body weight. I'm honestly in pretty good shape, weighing in at 190 pounds, all muscle and 6 feet tall, so it isn't too bad. But I can't move mountains.

Sensei gives me this look, like a 'Try and beat me. I dare you' I rush at him and he just kicks me. Hard. I fall back and hit the ground.

"You may be good, Dylan, but I am better," he says.

"Well, I hope so, because you are going to need those skills," a voice calls from the shadow behind the hut.

A man in some sort of armor walks out. He has on a mask that is orange on one side, and black on the other. He has on this black body suit, with silver pieces on most his limbs.

"Who are you? Why are you here?"

He doesn't reply to me, but simply rushes at Sensei. A short fight ensues, and it ends with...Sensei on the ground. Dead.

"My name is Slade, and your Sensei just lied. He didn't even put up a fight. Pity, it would've been fun."

And that's when I ran. I moved as fast as my legs would carry me, and before I knew it, I was far into the forest surrounding the hut. I decided that I would never go back. Just keep moving forward, and get away from that beastly Slade.

Two Months Later…

After being on the run so long, I come upon a city. I would go in and stock up on supplies, but I'm dead broke.

"Maybe there's somewhere I can work? Might as well go in and find out." I think to myself.

I get to the middle of city, and start to look for a grocery store or something. While I was looking around, I hear these loud thuds. I head towards the noise, and see a bunch of teens fighting this concrete giant. I decide to step in. This guy dressed like a traffic light was throwing bombs at him. A pale girl with a midnight blue cloak was levitating a...trash can?...and threw it at the monster. A half robot half man was shooting lasers at it, and this green skinned kid shape shifted into a lion and attacked it. Not something you see everyday. But then I saw her. A drop-dead gorgeous red head was shooting green energy at the monster. She REALLY caught my attention. After I picked my jaw back up, I joined the fight.

I made a platform under me and ran at the Concrete Giant. I make a few throwing knives and launch them at the beast. They stick, and I blow them up. His arm falls off, and he makes this weird noise, like a whimpering cat. Traffic Light turns around and looks at me. He shrugs and returns to the fight. He pulls out this metal pole, which extends and I see it's a Bo-staff. He runs up big ugly's arm, and starts pounding his forehead. Somehow, he knocks the thing out. The police finally arrive, and they wrap up the concrete thing and cart him off. I walk towards the fighters to see if there's anything else I can do to help.


	2. I did nothing at all

Welcome back to Creo The Hero! Please, enjoy your stay, and here, have a complimentary hot chocolate. I don't own the Teen Titans, only Dylan, his powers, and the plot. And whenever Starfire makes an appearance, I'm not using her...irregular speech patterns. Sorry, I just can't handle it. She will still talk very formal.

The police came and carted the thing away. I decided to see if there is anything else I can do to help.

"'Scuse me, anything I can do to help? You know, clean-up wise," I ask traffic light.

"No, the city takes care of that. We just take 'em down, you know? By the way, I'm Robin."

"Dylan," I tell him.

A cop walks up and interrupts whatever he was about to say, opening up with 'You just saved my job!'. A few minutes later, Robin walked back. He pointed out this giant T-shaped tower, telling me to stop by later. It looks expensive. Be a shame if something happened to it.

"Alright, Traffic Light. I'll be sure to drop in sometime today."

He gave me the evil eye at Traffic Light, then he and his team walked away. Ah. It's good being me!

-—-—-—-—-—-—-

So I start wondering around the city awhile, trying to get my bearings. I kind of wanted to help out these Titan people some more, but I didn't know how to go about it. I can't exactly just waltz in and say 'Look at me! I'm here to help!', and hope for the best! I guess I'll just go with it. I realized it was starting to get pretty late, so I figured it was now or never. I looked around for a ferry or bridge over to the tower, but there wasn't a bridge, and the ferry was closed for the day. I sighed, I didn't want to use my powers so as to not attract more attention, but what the hell. Let's do it.

I walked to the edge of the city side of the river, and made a platform. I 'flew' my way over to the land around the tower. I walk up to the door and ring the doorbell. I hear an someone say 'one sec,' over a speaker, and a moment later I hear a click, knowing the door is unlocked. I walk on in and I here the same voice say, 'Take the elevator to the top floor, it's the first door on your left,' I do as he says, and when I walk in to, what I assume to be their living room, I hear Robin almost immediately call me over.

"Yo Dylan, Robin told us bout'chu. Thanks for the help," This metal man said.

"Yeah dude! That was awesome!" said a green skimmed kid.

"Thanks...what's y'all's names, by the way?"

"I'm Cyborg, and the grass stain is Beast Boy,"

Cyborg was a...well, a cyborg. Beast Boy was in purple and black bodysuit. He was skinny, but he looked to be just about all muscle. The little bit he had, atleast.

"So where's Robin? He told me to stop by." I said

"He's cooped up in his room obsessin' over a villain, guy named Slade." Cyborg told me.

"Aight, where's the room? I'll go drag 'em out." I said.

Cyborg told me how to get to his research room. Once I got there, I knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" I heard from inside.

"Dylan. I stopped by, wanted to make sure I kept my word."

The door opened and a tired looking Robin stepped out.

"So why'd you want me over?"

"Well…to put it bluntly, I wanted to test you, see what all you could do. Seeing as it's gotten to late, I'll have to do that tomorrow." He waited a moment after this. "Have you found a place to stay yet?"

"Nah, not yet. I'll be fine though," I lied.

"Now I can't let you just get screwed over because your new to the city. We have plenty of spare rooms. I insist you stay, if just for tonight." He said.

"Well I don't want to be a bother..." Robin cut me off here.

"No just go ahead and stay, it's really no trouble."

"Well, alright. Thanks." I replied.

"Here, I'll show you to a room."

He walked off, me a couple feet behind. He stopped in front of a door labeled 'Guest'. Robin typed in a code, and the door opened.

It was simple like my old bedroom back home. Same set of stuff too. Bed, nightstand, dresser, closet. I liked it. It was almost familiar.

"Well, I'll see you in the morning Dylan," Robin said. He walked off before I could say anything.

**Sorry bout the long wait. Had some rather important buisness to attend to *cough* ex *cough*. Well, I apologize for the really short chapter, I typed this up in the spur of the moment. Please enjoy what little bit I've written.**


End file.
